The Father's Riddles
The Father’s Riddles is a 3D exploration game. It is a part of The Indolent Husband Universe. The game takes place fifteen (15) years after the events of the Bikolano folklore The Indolent Husband. Game Synopsis The player plays as Samuwel, a lazy, dependent young man from the small village of Hignaroy. He is looking for his father, Alejo, who had just gone missing the day before. Barbara, his mother, has already passed away years before. Piyedro and Mariya, the two oldest children, have already moved out of their home and ventured out on their own. Samuwel, their youngest son, is distraught because he has always depended on his parents for everything. The game is about Samuwel’s path to independence. He will need to learn how to be self-sufficient and industrious in order to survive and find out what exactly happened to his father and how he can get him back. The game also plays on the Like Father, Like Son trope, because not too long ago, Samuwel’s father, Alejo, was the lazy dependent one. Characters Playable Character * Samuwel is the only playable character in The Father's Riddles. He is third and youngest child of Alejo and Barbara. He is lazy and very dependent and cannot go a day without relying on others. Although he believes he is not capable of doing things on his own, he is compassionate, kind and sympathetic. He sees things in a child-like manner and has a lot of curiosity about the world. Non-playable Characters * Alejo is the husband of Barbara and father to their children. He is inherently lazy but loves his family dearly. He is also slightly naive. He was gifted the purse, goat, table and cane by The Old Man, which he used to change his and his family's life. * Sari a woman that Samuwel fancies. She is sweet and kind but is also smart and observant. She is generally well-liked by everyone in the village. She grew up with Samuwel and their common friend, Gio. She is quite short with mid-length black hair. * Gio is a man that Samuwel grew up with. Unlike Samuwel, Gio is industrious and provides well for his parents and siblings by fishing and hunting. * Mara is the old woman that asks the player to chop wood for her as her husband is bedridden due to his old age. She was good friends with Samuwel’s mother before her passing so she is familiar with Samuwel and his siblings. She is a gentle soul. * The Old Man was the one who gave the gifts of the money bag, the table, the goat and the cane to Alejo. He remains to be a mystery in the narrative universe. Game World * Samuwel's Residence is the main residence of Samuwel. Alejo and Barbara raised their children Piyedro, Mariya and Samuwel in this house. As Barbara has already passed away, Piyedro and Mariya moved out, and Alejo missing, Samuwel is the only resident of the house. * Higranoy Village is a village in The Indolent Husband Universe. It is also a real-life place in Tigaon, Camarines Sur. * Tree by the Riverbank is a place in The Indolent Husband Universe. It is a key place in the universe as many important events take place here, such as Alejo meeting The Old Man and receiving his gifts there. Game Downloads: PC Version Download: click here. MAC Version Download: click here.